My Little Genius - Donnie X Reader One Shot - (TMNT)
by Californicorn
Summary: Donnie X Reader One Shot - You'd always had a connection to the purple clad turtle of the four mutant brothers ever since the day they'd saved you, but obviously didn't have the courage to say so. But one day, in the lab, Donnie makes a daring move... What could happen?


You'd always been a close friend of the four mutant brothers of New York City. It started a while back, when you had been corrupted by Kraang droids. They were fishing for human test subjects for mutagen testing, or something or other. You honestly couldn't remember. But they had saved you! It started off with Raph crashing through the window of their hide out, and fighting off as many droids as possible with Mikey and Leo as a distraction while Donnie snuck past the lot of them to free you. Ever since then, you'd all been good friends. But there was one specific brother, of whom you'd taking a much stronger liking to than the others.

You sit on the metal table, watching intently as Donnie continues to tinker with a new invention of his. You loved watching Donatello work. You'd always learned so much from him. Another one of the many reason's you'd fallen for him. Breaking yourself from your trance, you frowned at the purple clad turtle.

"Donnie." You say.

"Hmm?" He simply moans in response, not removing his eyes from the small gadget in front of him.

"You should rest... You've been working on that - thingy - for like three days with hardly any sleep! Your brothers and I are worried. Please take a break." You plead. He pauses for a moment, glancing over at you. His eyes were blood shot and underlined with bags. Despite his sleep deprived state, he offers a small smile, causing your heart to flutter.

"I'm really fine, (Y/N), don't worry about me." He returns his full attention to his invention. You groan in frustration.

"I hate seeing you like this!" You slide off of the table, standing next to him and crossing your arms.

"Well, then you don't have to see me like this. You don't have to be here." He mumbles simply.

"Apparently, I do. I need to babysit you. I'm the one who's been making sure you get fed and don't try to constantly pull all-nighters." That was a lie. You loved being around him. Though you were almost certain he didn't return the same affections, and you fear that you may even be pestering him, you stuck by his side when he would work, or go for a stroll at night. Or drown himself in coffee in order to pull all-nighters for his inventions. You wanted to be with him as much as you could. But would you tell him that? You didn''t have the courage to admit anything close to the fact that you had such feeling for him.

You quirk an eyebrow at him. Donnie simply continues to work, pretending to be lost in the lyrics of the song quietly playing on his radio as he worked. You heave a sigh of defeat, studying him as he places his tools down, staring at the gadget.

"Uh, whatcha doin'?" You question as he stares blankly at it.

"Thinking."

"Oh, that's new." You roll your eyes.

He pivots his head toward you with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"You're always thinking. Thinking thinking _thinking. _I don't think I've ever once seen you just take action, you know? Like Raph. Or Mikey! They don't always over think things."

"They don't think at all. That's why I get hurt a lot less than them." He retorts with a small chuckle, for a moment taking his mind off the electronic before him to converse with you. And despite his stubbornness, you couldn't hide your faint smile from his comeback.

"Still," You continue, striding slowly toward him, crushing the few feet of space between the two of you, your chest inches from his plastron, "I'd like to see the day Donatello Hamato does something daring, without thinking about it first." You state with a smirk, slightly amused by the blush creeping onto his cheeks simply from how close you were to him.

"I... I do daring stuff all the time!" Donnie attempts to defend himself with a stern expression.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" You raise an eyebrow at him with interest.

"Uh... Well..." He bites down on his bottom lip, showing the gap in his teeth.

"Ha! I knew it! You big faker." You giggle at him, turning around and taking a few steps in the opposite direction. "You're brain is too big for your own good. You're so wrapped up in your inventions and thoughts that in the real world, Donnie, you don't ever try to take a risk. You-" As you began your prideful rant with your back to him, you felt his large hand grip your right hip, spinning you around. You gasp at the sudden action, before he takes a firm grip on your waist with his strong, callused hands, pulling you toward him. Your hands rest on his plastron as you stare up at him with shock. He looked just as surprised, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. You swallow the urge to just throw your arms around his neck in that instant, thinking of the awkwardness that might unfold. You stood in his arms, redness consuming your face. His face paled, and to your disappointment - and his own, for that matter - he let you go. He took several steps back, almost bumping into his working table, turning back around and looking down at his invention. While you stand there, dumbfounded.

"I... I-I... Um..." You're at a loss for words, staring at the back of his head. You were completely flustered.

"_Sorry._" He mumbles, mindlessly playing with a screwdriver that lay on the table. You furrow your eyebrows.

"Sorry for what?" You say softly, causing Donnie to hunch over slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry for taking a risk? You went for it, Donnie. You did something brave and pulled through. Something you really weren't sure of doing, but did it anyway. This is good!"

Donatello just barely looks over his shoulder to peer at you, still flushed with embarrassment, then looking away again. "I made a fool of myself. I made myself look like an idiot in front of you, (Y/N). How is that a good thing..."

You press your lips together, acknowledging it was your turn to be brave. You marched up from behind him, taking his bicep in your hand. You pulled Donnie to face you, taking his large green hand with both of your small (S/C) ones. You looks down at you, an expression of embarrassment and confusion crossing his facial features.

"It's a good thing, because you were brave enough to pull off something we both wanted to do. The only disappointed part, Donatello, was when you walked away." You look up at him, shimmering (E/C) eyes full of hope. It took the teenager a brief moment to process everything, before his embarrassment was fully replaced by nervousness, once again, gripping your waist with a hesitant, yet confident grip. He took no chances on chickening out again, crushing all space that remained between your lips and his own. You were taken aback for a moment, though it was fully expected, and began to kiss back eagerly. Your arms instantly flew around his neck, savoring his sweet gentle kiss. His one hand rested on the small of your back, the other one grasping the back of your neck as he began to get more lost in the kiss. Gentle kissing turned to a slightly more rough, heated make out session, as Donnie was determined to put all his passion into this one moment. Soft moans were exchanged, before air was once again a necessity, you broke apart. You stand in his arms, the two of you panting heavily. You rested your head on his chest, and he lay his head over yours. You could feel his heart thumping wildly, a wide grin spreading across your face in result. You pulled your head brown so your (E/C) irises could lock a lustful gaze with his molasses brown ones.

"You should not-think a lot more, Donnie." You say, still attempted to steady your breath. He just chuckles, grinning down at you with a toothy smile, leaning in for another soft peck on the lips.

"Hey Donnie, (Y/N)! Food's ready- Oh." Mikey's voice halted in surprise, causing both your heads to dart toward him. He stood in the doorway of Donatello's lab. It wasn't long before an ear-to-ear grin grew on the orange clad turtles face. "Did I interrupt something?" He says cheekily. I just giggle, hiding my face in Donnie's chest while Donnie just groans.

"Go away, Mikey!" Donnie reaches for a nearby pen, whipping it at his brother. The hyper youngest sibling laughs, running off while the pen hit the wall behind him. You continue to giggle into Donnie's chest, before looking up at him.

He looks back at you, his annoyed expression turning to genuine excitement. "(Y/N)?" He says happily, a tinted redness on his cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to sound all cheesey, rushing into the 'L' word just like that so..." He trails off, his eyes darting from the wall behind you to your face. You simply stand there, trying to contain you excitement for his question.

"_Yeeees?_" You drag on.

"(Y/N), be my girlfriend?" He asks sweetly, baring an awkward smile. You giddily hop up and down in his arms, nodding with glee.

"Yes!" You giggle, jumping up and kissing him again before pulling him in for a hug. He laughs softly, hugging back.

"See!? I told you I wasn't kidding!" The familiar voice of the youngest brother squeals, hollars and cheers from the three of them following shortly after. "Go Donnie!" Leo adds, earning a hoot of laughter from Raph.

But this time, you and Donnie didn't mind them. You just wanted to stay in each others arms for as long as you could.

_You loved each other._


End file.
